Integrated circuit devices, such a processors, can include an internal communication fabric for moving data between components of the device. For example, the communication fabric can enable a transaction initiator to send a read transaction or a write transaction to a transaction recipient. In this example, the communication fabric can further enable the transaction recipient to send responses back to the transaction initiator. To communicate over the communication fabric, the transaction initiator can include an interface circuit, referred to herein as a master port. The transaction recipient can also include an interface circuit, referred to herein as a target port.
In various examples, the communication fabric can implement standardized bus protocol. Using a standardized bus protocol can simplify the implementation of the integrated circuit, because the expected behavior of the communication fabric will be provided by the bus protocol, and only needs to be verified for adherence to the protocol. Additionally, interface circuits can be reused from previous designs, and/or may be provided as part of the bus protocol.
In some examples, moving data between components of an integrated circuit device can include moving the same data into different components. For example, a set of data may be read from a first location, and be written to a second and third location, with the second and third location receiving copies of the same data. In various examples, moving the same data can be accomplished, for example, by having a transaction initiator generate a write transaction for each of the locations that is to receive the data.